Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS September 10, 1997
(Back in the cave, Rudolph's parents look mournful that their son is missing) * Sam's Voice: Now you can bet old Donner felt pretty bad about the fashion he had treated Rudolph, and he knew that the only fact to do was to go out and look for his little buck. * (Donner frowns in determination. He starts to head out of the cave, as his wife stops him) * Sam's Voice: Mrs. Donner wanted to go along, naturally. But Donner said.... * Donner: No, this is man's work! * Sam's Voice: And no sooner did the man of the house leave. * (Then Donner leaves the cave, leaving Mrs. Donner behind, as she sheds a couple tears. A bit later, Clarice arrives at the cave) * Sam's Voice: As Mrs. Donner and Clarice decided to set out on their own. * (Then, the two leave their cave on their own to search for Rudolph) * Sam's Voice: Now, they were really taking their chances, because you see, that little iceboat had run into a pack of mighty wicked fog. * (Back with Rudolph and Hermey, they are yet sailing on their iceberg, which has now run into a thick and cloudy fog. The ones with dancing penguins try their hardest to see where they are going, while Yukon puts his hands around his mouth, calling out) * Yukon: Hullo-o-o-o! * (However, there is no response) * Yukon: Fog is thick as peanut butter. * Hermey: You mean pea soup. * Yukon: You'll eat what you like, I'll eat how I like. * (Then, suddenly the prospector sees something coming up ahead and yells) * Yukon: NYAAHHHH!!!! * (He starts moving around uncontrollably, as their iceberg smashes upon an icy island of some sort. Most of the dogs fall over, as Yukon shouts) * Yukon: Land hoooooOOOO!!!! * Hermey: No joking! * Rudolph: Where are we? * (Then they look and see a big and amazing castle standing up in the icy mountains. They all look in awe. Then, Yukon sees something in the heavens, as he points) * Yukon: Hey, lookie up there! * (Then they look and see a lion with wings and a crown, flying in the heavens. Rudolph looks amazed, while Hermey hesitantly and frantically backs up against a box sitting out in the open. Then, out from the box, bursts a toy jack-in-the-box. He is known as Charlie, and he alarms the trio, as they back away. Then he frowns in frustration) * Charlie: Halt! Who goes there? * Yukon: Us, of course! Who'd you think? * Charlie: (grins) Oh well, then that's alright. (frowns/realizes) "Alright?!" Who may I ask are you? * Rudolph: We're Rudolph and Hermey and Yukon Cornelius, sir. Who are you? * Charlie: I am the official sentry of the Island of Misfit Toys. * Hermey: (confused) A jack-in-the-box for a sentry? * Charlie: Yes, my name is... * Rudolph: (interrupts him) Don't warn me. Jack! * (Then, the jack-in-the-box starts sobbing) * Charlie: (sobbing) No, Charlie! That's why I'm a misfit toy, my name is all wrong! No child wants to play with a Charlie-in-the-box, where I had to come here! * Hermey: Where's here? * (Then, as Hermey says, a song does start playing. Then the newcomers hear voices singing) * Voices: (birds sing) We're on the Island of Misfit Toys, here we don't want to stay. * (Then they see an entire bunch of presents lying around the area, as each one opens up, one by one, with a speaking toy coming out) * Toys: (singing) We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh. * (Now we see a boy puppy toy named Tiny singing, as he bursts open and three other rabbit children named Cody, Rebecca and Marty burst out, one by one) * Tiny: (sings) A packful of toys means. * Cody: (sings) A sackful of joys. * Rebecca: (sings) For millions of girls. * Marty: (sings) And for millions of boys. * (Now we see four toys named Airplane, Train with Square Wheels, Dolly for Sue and Spotted Elephant singing together) * Toys: (singing) If Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year. * (Then, a teddy bear jumps up onto Charlie's box, before it opens and sends the teddy bear flying off, as Charlie bursts up and sings his part) * Charlie: (singing) A jack-in-the-box awakens children to shout. * Dolly for Sue: (singing) Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out * (Then, she, Airplane, Train with Square Wheels and Spotted Elephant sing together again) * Toys: (singing) If Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year. * (All the other toys on the island sing as well) * Toys: (singing) Toys galore, scattered on the floor. There's no room for more and it's all because of Santa Claus. * (Then, a yellow scooter with a face sings his part) * Scooter: (singing) A scooter for Jimmy. * Dolly for Sue: (singing) A dolly for Sue. * Spotted Elephant and Airplane: (singing) The kind that will even say. * Dolly for Sue: (singing) What have you done? * Toys: (singing) If Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year. * (The newcomers all look amused by this) * Spotted Elephant: How would you like to be a spotted elephant? * Train with Square Wheels: Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose? * (He shows his caboose, which has square wheels, just like he says. Now we see a water pistol with a face, arms and legs, who asks the group) * Pistol: Or a water pistol that shoots........ (shoots off his own trigger) Jelly? * (Some jelly flies onto Hermey's face, before Rudolph starts licking it off, making the ticklish Hermey giggle) * Three toys: (in unison) We're all misfits! * (Now we see a little pink bird with a fish tail, standing near a perch, near a swimming bowl as he asks) * Bird Fish: How would you like to be a bird that doesn't fly? * (With that said, he jumps off the perch and into the bowl. He swims around in the water) * Bird Fish: I swim! * (Now we see a cowboy, who's riding an ostrich) * Misfit Cowboy: Or a cowboy who rides......an ostrich? * (Now we see a toy boat, as he asks) * Boat that Sinks: Or a b-b-boat that can't stay af-f-f-float? * (With that, the ship starts sinking) * Toys: (in unison) We're all misfits! * (Then, all the toys on the island sing once more) * Toys: (singing) If we're on the island of unwanted toys, we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys! If Christmas day is here, the most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the yeaaaaaaarrr!!! * (With that said, the song ends, as Rudolph grins)